


"Iris" - The Goo Goo Dolls

by Otaku_Freak1



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Confession, Fenton comforting Gyro, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Song: Iris (Goo Goo Dolls), Songfic, These two are honestly just really cute, i have a soft spot for them, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Freak1/pseuds/Otaku_Freak1
Summary: Just a little songfic for these two based off of one of my favorites. I was listening to it and suddenly got this idea. it's just pure fluff and it's wonderful
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	"Iris" - The Goo Goo Dolls

'And I’d give up forever to touch you  
‘Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You’re the closest to heaven, that I’ll ever be and I don’t wanna go home right now'

Well this wasn’t fair.. Not at all. Gyro let out a huff before taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. It was almost midnight and he still wasn’t done with his most recent project. He should have been done- at least two days ago. But no, his mind was too preoccupied to actually do anything useful for him. 

“God damn it Cabrera… you’ve really messed up this time..” he spoke quietly to himself as he thought about the man he had just mentioned. The short latino who was way too enthusiastic to even be real. The man who would constantly help him without a second thought. The man who Gyro wished he could just- hold hands with. His thoughts were immediately cut off by a voice from behind him.

“Dr. Gearloose? Did you call?” Fenton was standing behind Gyro a bit aways so as to maintain his personal space, his hands behind his back as he waited for an answer. “I thought I heard you say my name but I could be wrong-” 

Gyro couldn’t help but jump before looking back at Fenton and then clearing his throat. Grabbing his glasses and putting them on, putting his walls back up (although weakly due to his surprise) before making eye contact with the smaller man. “You shouldn’t have heard at all. What on Earth are you still doing here?” he stood and straightened out his shirt and vest before grabbing his paperwork and going over to a filing cabinet. Forcing himself to look away from Fenton in case his cheeks went red.

“Oh!- uh- well- funny story-” he cleared his throat, “I actually didn’t know what time it was and-”

“Cabrera. I know when someone is lying to me.” Gyro knew Fenton didn’t lose track of time, he isn’t like that. So why is he still here? A tiny hopeful voice in the back of his mind told him ‘maybe he wants to be around you’, but he quickly shut that voice down. He knew for a fact that couldn’t be the case. No one ever wanted to be around him. Especially not him… 

'And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your light   
‘Cause sooner or later it’s over  
I just don’t wanna miss you tonight'

As pissed as Gyro sounded, he wasn’t disappointed that Fenton was still there. Whenever the overly enthusiastic Latino wasn’t around he always felt like something was missing or off. Something inside of him that he couldn’t quite place. “Whatever, I don’t need to know why.” he looked back at the shorter male and that warm feeling in his chest welled up again, and he almost gagged. 

“O-oh- ok then-” Fenton blushed a bit out of embarrassment and smiled a tiny bit as he rubbed the back of his neck. An overall adorable sight as he cleared his throat. “S-so uh- if you don’t need my help- then I will just get back to work.”

Gyro felt a slight panic rise up and his words came out of his mouth before he could think. His voice almost snapping, “Well I didn’t say that I didn’t need your help.” he clamped his mouth shut surprised. Why was he acting like this? Maybe he was just getting sick- it was late- ‘why is it so warm?-”

“Are you feeling ok Dr. Gearloose?” Fenton moved closer to the older man and he moved his hand up to touch his forehead. “Your face is very red, have you worked yourself to sickness again?”

Gyro watched as Fenton got closer and his face got even more red as his heart rate picked up rapidly. “N-no!- I’m fine!” His body moved before he thought and he gently smacked Fenton’s hand away before he could touch him. 

'And I don’t want the world to see me  
‘Cause I don’t think that they’d understand  
When everything’s made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am'

Damn it. He didn’t mean to do that. He didn’t mean to make Fenton’s face- not smile. He hated that when it happened. He sighed and looked away. “Why do you do that?”

Fenton was taken out of his shock with the question and he looked up at Gyro once again, “Why do I do what..?” He asked as he went to wring his hands together nervously.

“Why do you worry for me? How can you worry for me? All I ever do and have ever done is harm. So how?” He looked up at Fenton and into the smaller man’s eyes. The feeling in the pit of his stomach became almost unbearable the longer he held the contact.

Fenton seemed shocked by these questions. “What do you mean “How”? Dr. Gearloose, you are making my dream of becoming a scientist a reality. You are teaching me so much that I know I wouldn’t have learned anywhere else, and you have given me the opportunity to help others in need.” The smile Gyro wished would never go away came back, and all of it’s energy and light was directed at Gyro. “Not to mention how a wonderfully talented man like yourself would actually consider helping me. Even if you don’t see it. I watch you everyday open up to me and help me. You’re amazing Dr. Gearloose, and- I admire you so much.”

'And you can’t fight the tears that ain’t comin’  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know you’re alive'

Gyro didn’t know what to say. He was for once, left speechless as he looked his intern over to look for any signs of lying. But he didn’t see any. And even if he didn’t want to admit it, he could feel tears welling up in his eyes the more that feeling in the pit of his stomach got more and more intense. “I-I don’t-” He couldn’t understand what was happening. He just felt- Happy. 

Fenton once again moved closer and gently put his hand on Gyro’s cheek, “You are one of the most brilliant people I have ever met. Whether your inventions turn evil or not. Everything you do is extraordinary.”

Gyro leaned into Fenton’s hand a bit and he continued to try and keep the tears down, but it wasn’t working as well as he hoped. “Even though everyone thinks I’m insane.. That I’m a nut job.. Just an invention away from going totally bonkers?” 

Fenton shook his head. “I don’t care how the world sees you.. I know who you are, and that’s all that matters to me..” Fenton took a deep breath and looked up into Gyro’s eyes, “ Dr.- Gyro.. I love you.. I love you and everything that comes with.. That’s why I’m still here.. Because I don’t want to be without you…”

'And I don’t want the world to see me  
‘Cause I don’t think that they’d understand  
When everything’s made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am'

Everything kind of happened all at once for Gyro. Once Fenton had stopped speaking Gyro had moved forwards and closed the distance between their lips. Kissing him passionately but gently so as not to scare Fenton away. Tears also started to roll down his cheeks as he closed his eyes tightly. The feeling in the pit of his stomach finally dispersing as he let everything out.

'And I don’t want the world to see me  
‘Cause I don’t think that they’d understand  
When everything’s made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am'

Fenton’s eyes went wide as he felt Gyro’s lips touch his. Sitting there for a few seconds absolutely starstruck before finally kissing back. Letting his eyes flutter closed as his other hand moved up so he could hold Gyro’s face gently. Tilting his head to deepen the kiss as much as he could. Just reveling in the feeling of this moment.

'And I don’t want the world to see me  
‘Cause I don’t think that they’d understand  
When everything’s made to be broken'

Gyro leaned into Fenton’s every touch. Taking in the warmth of the kiss as he slowly regained some sort of composure, and when he knew he wouldn’t cry if he pulled away, he slowly moved his face back. Their lips only centimeters apart as he let his eyes open to look back at Fenton, who was already looking back into his eyes with a big goofy grin on his face. Both their cheeks extremely red.

'I just want you to know who I am'

“I love you, Fenton…”

'I just want you to know who I am'

“I love you too, mi amor..”

'I just want you to know who I am'

And they once again met in the middle for another sweet and tender kiss.

'I just want you to know who I am...'

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment any requests, thank you for reading!


End file.
